Ramree
Description Ramree is a village down the coast of Myanmar(Burma). Usually called the "Jewel of Myanmar", it was settled on the island with the same name, founded by the Ambitious Cookiesurvival. Slowly getting traction and expanding its claims all over the island with gold and members. History Ramree was founded on the Seventh of March of two thousand and nineteen (3/7/19). It first started off in its neighboring smaller island of Lurr. Early History Ramree has a slow beginning. Starting its construction during the time the server was getting issues upgrading and getting a queue. Though through that time, layout of the small town was all underway. With a small coastal wall surrounding the isle of Lurr. Early on, Cookie wanted to base Ramree off Italian architecture. But as time goes on and he experimented with designs on creative. He decided to base his town off of a medieval style based off his own andersite/spruce template. Developing Lurr After experimenting in creative and waiting for around a week to get on, Cookie was finally able to get to work on his town. Focusing on his layout and the buildings he has prepared for the small isle, including basic necessities. While also getting his first few citizens into his smol town. Learning the basics of town management and towny commands during the process. Many basic necessitates were built during this time: The Animal Shelter, Farm District, Local Storage Silo, Basic Billboard, and the PedandTed Town Hall. Expanding onto the Main Isle As Lurr was almost done with its completion and a bridge built between the two islands. It was the beginning of a glorious expansion of Ramree. The Ramree Isle was designated into 3 districts: Governmental, Residential, and Market districts. Governmental: He started on the Governmental, working on a huge military center called "Cookie's Barracks", made a spawn garden despite not being the capital of Myanmar, and made a small storage for residents who have been inactive for more then a week. He worked hard to making this district as functional as possible. Simply because its the closest to Lurr and its where all of cookie's future plans will be stored. Residential: This district is empty yet also the biggest and most cramped out of all the districts. The buildings are pre-made by Cookie himself as to encourage and show examples to the new members on what the style should look like. It contains many big and smol houses and a small forum for speeches and military group-ups. At this time, the UwU church was established in the city. Making UwU its official religion and holy place. Market District/Farming District: Still under development from members other then himself. Cookie made the Market district with empty lots so other members can ask to set up shop, In Ramree or otherwise. As the nearby Ascetic Dockyard and Local Farm surround the market with the Merchant's guild watching over it. Currently no shops have yet been placed in this district. Outward Expansion As of Mid-April, the Ramree Isle has been united under its proper town. But as it was doing do, Cookie moved new residents who wanted land off the east banks from the isle. This area has slowly turned into another residential district. Due to Cookie's kind hearted nature, these lands are slowly being taken by others overextending past the city's claims. Architecture of Ramree PedandTed: Ped and Ted is a structure with many purposes, mainly set on Lurr. It contains the main two towers, the bridge to connect Lurr to Ramree, and the town hall. Its mostly a defensive structure, with the towers meant as archer towers and having an inactive Lava wall attachment. The towers define Ped and Ted, two short towers and a bridge connecting them into one, with trapdoors inside to block any arrow fire. Currently the most defensive structure in Ramree. Cookie Barracks: Creatively(Not) named by Cookie himself, the Barracks is the center of the city and is the main head of military operations. Outside it has the town's spawn, the Bush Garden as its called. The Barracks was the first thing built on the main isle of Ramree, meant as a way to actually get a military to defend itself and the kingdom of Burma as a whole. It is also the third highest building and the highest lookout point of all of Ramree. Its also the largest structure, taking about 8 chunks including the small Bush garden. It also contains the Military Guild called "Ramree Corp", though only 1 member is serving at the current moment. . . UwU Church: Made as a Joke to troll FutureCW, this church has been founded for the newly created faith of UwU. Currently the religion itself is in development, but the church is ready for use, for prayers, and teachings of the true faith of this world. Though the creator still wonders if it can be improved as its architecture is mainly based off of u's and w's. Government and Economy of Ramree Ramree is a Oligarchic Monarchy, all food and supplies are given free to the citizens. But they are highly suggested to donate their gold for the Mayor. If things go dire, then its a necessity to give money to the state. All the while trade has been a goal only so few of Ramree's citizens pursue, as voting is the main way of income for the city and the nation. Ramree also holds guilds to give people a profession to strive for. These guilds can have a leader running them, but they are currently ruled by the mayor until the guilds voted for one to guide them. There are currently five guilds in Ramree: Merchant's Guild, Builder's Guild, Setter's Guild, Military Corp, and Worker's Union. All new members default to workers union until a profession is decided by them. Notable People: * Cookiesurvival (Mayor of Ramree) * Agentsquidbeak (First and still resident of Ramree) * KingSolomon1118 (Redstone Engineer) * tdguyMC (Potential Builder and Planer) Last Edited: 4/15/19 Category:Towns Category:Capitals